trollpastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Zemsta princess peach
Zawsze, ZAWSZE, ZAWSZE '''byłem wielkim fanem gier z Mario, w swojej kolekcji miałem już grand thief auto. Niegdyś moja ulubioną postacią była peach, ale to się zmieniło kiedy do serii zawitała Daiseh. Zawsze ją wybierałem w Mario Penis Aces na Pegasusa. Raz pewnego dnia odnalazłem pod moim zasyfionym łóżkiem dużo patogenów starą grę Mario Penis na mojego XBOX DS, to było dziwne, bo nie było tam daisy a pamiętam że zawsze tam była. Mama zawołała mnie na obiad a ja krzyknołem "CIŚNIJ BUŁĘ TY STARA TORBO" więc tata wytrzepał mnie w kaszalota. Po tych cierpieniach postanowiłem popełnić samobójstwo, tak, skoczę z DACHU!... Podczas skoku usłyszałem cichy głosik należący do kobiety. TAK! To była princess toadstool! Po mrógnięciu znalazłem się przed moim komputerem windows XP, TAK TO MNIE PRZERAZIŁO DOSZCZĘDNIE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Krzyknąłęm. Peach z czarnymi oczami jak bollsy mego dziadka przemuwiła do mnie! "no choć słonko twoje nędzne życie stanie się lepsze, TYLKO ZAGRAJ HIHIHI"- męskim głosem. Nie miałem wyboru, stał mu! TO ZNACZY STAŁ TU! Daisy na słupku. "Oh zawsze tak lubiłeś tą wiedźmę" mówiła peach po czym PODERŻNĘŁA JEJ GARDŁO A DAIZY KRZYCZAŁO! NIE POZWOLĘ NA TO! MOJA ULUBIONA POSTAĆ ZABIJANA PRZEZ BEZBRONNĄ KSIĘŻNICZKĘ GWAŁCONĄ PORYWANĄ TAK WIELE RAZY?! DAIZEH BYŁA NA MAKSA PRZERAŻONA! PO WSZYSTKIM PEACH PODPALIŁA DAIZEH A JA PATRZYŁEM JAK MOJA KOCHANA KSIĘŻNICZKA STOKROTKA PŁONIE! TEN SUPER REALISTYCZNY KRZYK BYŁ TAKI REALISTYCZNY, ŻE PRAWIE ZMARNOWAŁEM MOJĄ OSTATNIĄ PIELUCHĘ NA DZIŚ! ZACZOŁEM PŁAKAĆ NIEMIŁOŚIERNIE! "Teraz to ja będe twoją wrzoskwinką hihi"- straszne słowa wypowiedziane przez Peach. Peach odeszła a ja widziałęm tylko ciemność i zwłoki mojej DAIZEH! Jej zwłoki były takie realistyczne. Wtedy kamera obruciła się na smutną zapłakaną toadstool. Po chwili zoorientowałem się że to Toad transwersyta przebrany za peach ! Płakał tak strasznie że poczułem wodę pod moimi stopami. Okazało się jednak że się obsikałem, pięknie! TERAZ TATA ZNOWU MNIE WYTRZEPIE! ZA TOADEM STAŁ PEACH! "Nie chę miłości ropuch, ja chę TWOJEJ LOVE!"- krzykneła peach. Po czym rozcieła nożem mięśisty brzuszek toada i wyjadła jego wątrobe, serce i penisa. Biedny toad, kaslał krwią! Ale przynajmniej umarł spełniając swoje marzenie, umarł będąc prawdziwą dziewczynką. Nagle pojawiły się dzieci bowsera oraz on sam "no no no bowser!"- powiedziała peach złowieszczym tonem. "Teraz odechce ci się porywania księżniczek"- powiedziała po cichu peach. "ostatnie słowa"- powiedziała księżniczka do bowsera. "TO TY NIE JESTEŚ KSIĘCIEM?!"- zapytał bowser przed tym jak Peach zjadła ognisty kwiatek i spaliła mu oczy! Jego puste oczodoły przypominają mi mój odbyt po karze od taty. Bowser jr., jajorodny syn bowsera krzyczał: "TAAAAAK! TERAZ MOGĘ OGLĄDAĆ TO CO LECI PO 22 W NOCY!" Ale szybko peach żucił w go nożem trafiając w serce. Bowser jr. zwymiotował REALISTYCZNĄ KRWIĄ! BOWSER SŁYSZĄC JĘKI SYNA PŁAKAŁ PRZEZ PUSTE OCZY! Reszta dzieci bowsera płakała. Peach wyjełą spod stanika babeczki! Włożyła do ust Ludwiga von kupy jedną babkę. Ludwig wypluł ją. "Jestem pewna że mojemu chłopakowi zasmakowały by baczeczki z stokrotki! O NIE! ONA PRZEROBIŁA DAISY NA BABECZKI! Flashbacki z gimnazjum kiedy ktoś wsypał mi do babeczek kwiaty. OOOOOOOOOH! TO TY PEACH! TO TY BYŁAŚ TĄ LASKĄ Z GIMNAZJUM KTÓRA MI TO ZROBIŁA! "no brawo gejniuszu! przez tyle lat pomagałam ci w matematyce a ty i tak kochałeś JĄ! zły wybór kochasiu!"- peach. PORA Z TYM SKOŃCZYĆ PEACH! PRÓBOWAŁEM WYŁĄCZYĆ KOMPUTER ALE ONA MI PRZESZKODZIŁA. STAŁA MU! TO ZNACZY STAŁA TU! PRINCESS PEACH ZŁAPAŁĄ MNIE ZA RĘKE I POWIEDZIAŁA: "za długo ta miłość się nie spełnia, zabiłam twoich rodziców aby nikt nie stał mi na drodzę do ciebie mmmmmmm! teraz ty będziesz grzmocić a nie twój ojciec! TERAZ TY BĘDZIESZ DECYDOWAĆ KIEDY GRAĆ A KIEDY PRZESTAĆ! WOLNE DUSZE, TOADSTOOL I TY!"- opowiadała mi peach. "Ty jesteś jakaś popierdolona!"- krzyknąłem! "No już skarbie graj ze mną! GRAJ MNĄ!!!"-odpowiedziała mi peach. Chyba zemdlałem bo obudziłem się na krześle przed komputerem. ONA! ONA MNĄ STEROWAŁA! GRAŁA MNĄ W DONKEY KONGA, zdobywała mnóstwo punktów, Okrzyki pauline, pierwszej dziewczyny mario, były dla niej muzyką. Kiedy dotarłem do pauline, moja postać wyciągneła nóż i zaczeła dzgać pauline wiele razy, donkey kong uciekł. "TAK! WIĘCEJ WIĘCEJ!"- krzyczała peach. Bliżej przyglądając się mojej postaci zauważyłem że to nie był Mario. TO BYŁA DAISY! Z ŁZAMI W OCZACH! BYŁA TAK SAMO JAK JA STEROWANA PRZEZ PEACH! Peach zdjeła moje spodnie i zmieniła mi pieluchę. "Taki facet jak ty nie nosi pieluch"- peach. Princess toadstool otworzyła mocno gębe a z niej wylazły macki! To co zaczeła mi robić było przyjemne i bolesne za razem!. Kiedy dostałem orgazmu, obudziłęm się! UFFF TO TYLKO MOKRY SEN. WSTAŁEM Z ŁÓŻKA, A PRZEDEMNĄ WISIAŁĄ LALKA DAIZEH WISZĄCA NA SZNURKU! A OBOK STAŁA ONA! '''TAM STAŁA PEACH! thumb|400px|MUHAHAHAHAHAHA Kategoria:!!!!111 Kategoria:Epidemia trzech kropek Kategoria:Profesor Miodek nie miałby nic przeciwko Kategoria:Tytuł z kropką Kategoria:Ten tytuł to kłamstwo Kategoria:Fremdsprache jest so cool Kategoria:Zły fanfik Kategoria:Rysunki z painta Kategoria:Sthraszny obrazek Kategoria:Chińskie pornobajki Kategoria:Bajki Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Mario Kategoria:INTERNETY I KOMPY Kategoria:Rytuały Kategoria:Hiperrealistyczny Kategoria:Głupkowaty protagonista Kategoria:Szał klisz Kategoria:WSZYSTKO BYŁO CZARNE CZERWONE Kategoria:POSTAĆ Z GRY ŻYJE Kategoria:Antyklimatyczne zakończenie Kategoria:MHROOOK Kategoria:Dręczenie Kategoria:Gwałt Kategoria:Samobójstwo Kategoria:Trynkiewicz Kategoria:MÓZG ROZJEBANY Kategoria:TO WSZYSTKO BYŁO SNEM Kategoria:SZOK Kategoria:Wszyscy giną Kategoria:Umrzyłem Kategoria:Ściana tekstu Kategoria:Trollpasta Kategoria:Made by TURTUR